


Why Me?

by RavensSplashing (lukewarmravensinatub)



Series: Blind Lance fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Character, Blind Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron) was taken to a new level, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Keith is so gay, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukewarmravensinatub/pseuds/RavensSplashing
Summary: When Lance is having doubts about his and Keith's relationship, Keith tells him exactly how much he is in love with Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Block + Boredom =
> 
> Whatever the heck this is.

Keith loved his boyfriend.

Everything about him. He loved his confidence, despite being blind. He loved the way Lance would swing his hips when he walked in the room, because he knew Keith loved it. Keith loved the way he could wake up and Lance would have taken his shirt off in the middle of the night with his arms caught in the sleeves. He loved the way Lance joked without even thinking about it. He loved how Lance looked when he danced in his chair when his favorite song came on. He loved his boyfriend's look when Keith surprised him by taking him to the pool or the beach or even just to the bathroom with the tub full.

Lance was as close to perfect as he could get. Some angel that had made it's way to Earth, for no reason at all if just to be alive. Because to him, that was what Lance was. Alive. Full of it.   
Keith tried to tell him as much as possible, an 'I love you,' when they woke up together, an 'I love you,' when Keith went to work down the street at the fire station. An 'I love you' was usually the first thing he said when he came home, and an 'I love you' is what he made sure Lance fell asleep to. That wasn't even counting the in betweens.

So, it came as a surprise, one day, when Lance asked if Keith loved him.   
Keith dropped the tomato he was washing. Lance was on the opposite side of the kitchen, leaning against the oven, and a little too close to the knives for Keith’s comfort.

He stared for a moment, too shocked to say anything. But, then, almost angry, Keith moved forward, carefully pulling his boyfriend away and to their couch in the small living room of their apartment. He sat down, and hoped Lance would follow. He did.   
Keith looked at Lance with a worried expression, and placed hands on his face. "Lance, baby, are you okay?"

To his surprise, and much to his horror, Lance started to cry. "N-No." He stammered as tears fell down his cheeks. "K-Keith-,"

Keith felt his heart wrench. "Lance, what's wrong?" When Lance didn't answer, Keith pulled Lance's face to his chest. "Oh, baby." He murmured. "Oh, baby." Keith let Lance cry. He occasionally ran his finger's through Lance's hair, and pressed one or two kisses to his hair and the corner of his eyes. Lance was bawling. Keith's shirt was soaked. His heart hurt to see his boyfriend like this, but it was also burning with anger at whoever had done this.

The tears didn't stop for a long while, not until Lance was practically curled in Keith's lap, and his face was pressed right into the middle of Keith's chest. He couldn't say he minded.

He did mind though, when Lance tried to move away.

Keith stopped him and pulled him down to the couch so that they could lay down. Lance sniffed as Keith held him close, and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. When Lance was ready, he spoke.

"I'm sorry." Lance whispered.

"Lance." Keith cooed. "I'm not mad. Don't apologize."

Lance laughed shakily. "This is embarrassing."

Keith stroked his hair. "It's not." He kissed Lance's forehead. "I need to know what's going on."

Lance shuddered. "It's nothing. I just needed a good cry, you know? I'm fine."

"No." Keith rubbed his thumb over Lance's cheek bones. "Tell me, Lance."

He didn’t get an answer. Then, "You never answered my question."  
Keith sighed and gently stroked Lance's hair. "Do you really want me to say it?"

Lance shook his head. "No, it's stupid, I'm sorry-,"

Keith cut his off with a kiss to the cheek. "Lance, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life. You are gorgeous, and kind and so, so amazing, in every way." He gently took Lance's face in his hands. "I don't say you are amazing because I can't think of anything I like about you. I say you are amazing because everything you do is just... amazing. I have such a hard time fathoming sometimes how you just are so fantastic at everything, that all it comes out as is 'I love you'. I love you so much. I love you so much, baby. I... I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if I lost you. I love you, Lance."

Lance giggled. Laughed, and laughed until he started to cry again. "Keith!" He sobbed "Y-You c-can't say th-that!"

Keith smiled, and gently rocked them back and forth. "Oh? Would you like me to go on?"

Lance hiccuped. "N-No, I d-don't-,"

"You are gorgeous. You keep up with your face and you looks, even though you can't see it. You try so hard to make people happy that I've seen you fall into bed when you get home. You get along with children so well, it makes me want to get down on a knee and marry you myself so that you can have some of your own." Keith kissed Lance's eyelids. He ignored him as he told him to stop, not refraining from kissing every part of Lance that there was. "I want to hold you. I want to kiss you until you can't breathe. I want to go back to school and get a good job so I can buy you a house on the ocean like you always wanted. I want you to fall asleep to the sound of waves. I want to make love to you. I want you to have whatever books you want. I want you to never have to worry about accidentally running into something ever again. I want you to know how gorgeous you are. I wish you would understand that you make me want to fall you the ground, because you make my knees go weak. You are my life. You are everything to me, Lance. You gotta understand."

He wasn't done, but Lance was shaking and tears were falling down his cheeks. He was laughing though, giggling so hard that he couldn't breathe. Lance pressed his face into Keith's shirt. "I-I love you too."

God, two years and those words still made him feel giddy. Keith smiled.

"You better. I just poured my heart and soul out to you." He pressed a kiss to Lance's nose. "And I'm still not done."  
Lance shrieked. "No! No! No more! God, Keith." He went lax in Keith's arms. "I don't need anymore."

Still cradling Lance, Keith kissed him. Lance's lips were unnaturally soft, but there were rough patches on them from Lance constantly biting his lip. The first time they had kissed wasn't magical. it was on their last day of high school. Lance had begged his parents for a year of going to normal school, and to this day, he didn't regret it. Lance wasn't in any of Keith's classes. Except for gym. It was hell. He didn't know what Lance before school, but Lance refused to wear a shirt and it killed him. Their first kiss was sloppy, a quick one after everyone else had left. But damn, if it wasn't worth it. Lance moved his hands to Keith's hips, and rubbed right above his hipbone, where he knew Keith's sweet spot was.

Keith couldn't help himself, he gave a little moan. That spot did things to him. Lance knew that. he knew all of Keith's soft spots. He kept one hand on his hip, then took his other hand to Keith's stomach. It took just the tiniest bit of searching before he found it. Right above Keith's belly button. Keith gave another soft groan.

Lance smiled. He gave Keith one last push of the lips, before pulling away. Lance wished he could see his face.

"Mhm..." Keith mumbled. "Why'd you stop?"

Lance sighed and pressed his lips to Keith's jawline. "What do you look like?"

Keith groaned. "Not again… Lance, please.”

Lance pouted and rolled his hips. "Keith. Please?"

His boyfriend whimpered. This wasn't the easiest question to answer, and it was a touchy subject for Keith. "I..." He sighed. "I have black hair. It's really thick. You know this. You've said. I have really pale skin, and it gets burned easily." He took Lance's hands in his and touched his shoulders, then slid them down his sides. "I'm really skinny. You know what Hunk feels like. He's bigger than me." Lance closed his eyes and tried to imagine Keith. "My eyes," He took one of Lance's hands and let the fingers touch them. It was obvious he was trying to get this over quickly. "They're shaped differently than most people's in North America because I'm asian." He traced the outline of his eyes, then pulled Lance's hands over to his own. "Unlike yours. Yours are pretty normal."

"Shiro has eyes like you." Lance whispered. 

Keith smiled ruefully and kissed him. "Yeah."

Being bold, Lance reached over to touch Keith's nose, then his own. "We have the same nose."

He hummed. "Yours fits you so well."

"Do you have freckles?" Lance whispered. His eyes were open, and Keith had never seen him so happy.

Keith wished he could feel the same.  
"No."

Lance traced his jawline. "Yours feels like Shiro's too." 

Keith didn't say a word. Hands fell, and traced his neck, his collarbone, and down to his cleavage. Lance giggled.

"Dude."

"Lance, please."

"You have boobs."

"I do not!"

"You totally do!"

"Lance!"

He giggled. Then pressed a kiss to Keith's lips. "And just how gorgeous am I really, prettyboy?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Breathtaking."  
"I need details, Keith!"

Keith's hands shook as he took Lance's face. He was speaking quietly, almost whispering. "You're breathtaking. Beautiful. Gorgeous." Keith ran his thumbs over Lance's cheekbones. "You have skin that some girls work on all summer to get. It's what people call tan, or sunkissed." Keith moved his fingers up to Lance's eyes and ran them across Lance's eyebrows. "You have the most beautiful eyes. I see some girls stare at you because they're jealous. They're blue. Like the sky. Like the ocean."

Lance gasped. Keith only ever told him that his eyes were blue, that they were pretty. Never like the ocean.

Lance loved the ocean.

"W-When I look at you, I see dark hair that screams kiss me, kiss me, run your fingers through my hair. I see..." Keith felt a tear run down his cheek. This wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to explain to his boyfriend what he looked like! "I see someone confidant. I see someone beautiful."

Lance smiled. It made Keith's heart flutter. "I love you Keith."

Keith gulped. "I do too. I love you so much, Lance. So much."

Lance kissed Keith's hand. "Aww, baby. You're making me blush."

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead. "It's my job." He brushed Lance's hair away from his face. "But, it's also my turn to make dinner."  
Lance blinked. "What?"

Keith smirked. "Bye, bye baby."

"What?" Lance reached out to grab him, but Keith was already up. "Hey!"

"Hmm, I think I was going to make spaghetti, but I think making taquitos would be just as good."

" _Que_? No!" Lance threw his hands in the air. "Don't you dare make that microwave crap again!"  
"Oh? You saying you don't like them?"

"Make them yourself, no microwave!"

Keith grinned. "Come over here and make me, gorgeous."


	2. Love

"Keith! Damnit, come back!" Lance called. There was no answer. Keith had left him on the couch.

Leaving your blind boyfriend alone on a couch after he'd just poured his heart out, was definitely a Keith thing to do, and Lance could take it. An hour of cuddle time, followed by a brutal amount of teasing was everyday stuff.

But Keith threatening to make microwave taquitos, that was too far.

Lance moved his hands around, fumbling for the edge of the couch. He slid his hands up the cushions, going slow, so that when he found the wall, he wouldn't smash his fingers. Then, with one palm on the wall, and another on the arm of the couch, Lance stood. But it was short lived. He'd forgotten about the godforsaken coffee table again. 

"Yeah, you know what?" Lance said. "Screw you Keith. I hope your taquitos have rat crap in them."

There wasn't an answer, but there was a snort from the kitchen that he was sure Keith didn't try to hide.

Lance tried to push himself up again, this time without the hand on the wall so he didn't bang his knees on the coffee table a second time. He shoved himself forward, this time catching himself with his free hand. He'd done it! Without Keith, that little jerk. Lance cheered, and stuck a tongue out in what he hoped was Keith's direction, then gave a wink (a talent he was extremely proud of). "See, prettyboy? Your sexy boyfriend can make it without your help."

There was another snort some distance in front of him, which meant that he was facing the right way! (and that Keith had seen his wink)

But now was not time to celebrate.

There was food on the line.

Lance slowly moved forward. He knew from many bruised elbows that there was a doorway (that didn't have a door? or that Keith never bothered to close) to the kitchen from the living room/dining room. So.

Here he went.

Your boi’s going at it.

Let's all say a pray in hopes that Lance's elbows make it out alive.

Lance put a hand out, and kept one foot along the couch, so that he knew he was going straight.

He thought he was doing pretty good, but after a moment of scooting, there came that terrifying moment where he couldn't touch the couch, and he was making his way forward without touching anything. If Keith decided to make an entrance (he wouldn't), then this would be the time. He reached out as far as he could, in hopes that he could find the doorway. He had to be close, right? This apartment wasn't that big.

Something cold brushed his fingertips. Ha! He leaned forward. There it was again! The doorway! "Ha!" Lance pulled himself forward. From this point, it was a straight shot across the kitchen, to the stove. "I'm coming for you, Keith!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, hands gripped his waist. "You are?"

Lance shrieked, because  _ what the heck  _ . "Keith?"

Keith chuckled darkly and slid his arms around Lance's waist. “Yes?”

Lance was breathing heavily. "You," he relaxed against his boyfriend's chest. "You scared me."

"Mmm," Keith played with the ends of Lance's shirt. "I finished dinner."

"That fast?"

"It's not that hard to make spaghetti, and I was almost done when you pulled me over."

Lance laughed shakily (Keith knew not do that to him), and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. "No taquitos?"

"No taquitos."

Lance sighed. "Thank god."

"You act like it's so bad." Keith teased. "You know you love anything I make."

"Obviously." Lance said. "But you've never had my mama's cooking."

Keith kissed Lance's nose. "No."

Lance smiled. "I should take you to see her."

"Where does she live?"

"Sacramento."

Keith hissed. "That's a drive."

"It's not that bad!"

"You've never driven before."

"Exactly. I get the boring part."

Keith chuckled. "We could bring Pidge. She's a great copilot."

Lance pouted. "Am I not your sexy assistant?"

"That's twice you've called yourself 'sexy' in fifteen minutes."

Lance smirked and wiggled his hips. "You know it, babe."

Keith grinned deviously, though he knew Lance couldn't see it. "Oh yea?"

"Heck yeah."

"Good." Keith said, before turning Lance around, and throwing him back to the couch.

Lance made a sound halfway between a squeal and a scream.  _ What the hell what the hell what the hell. _ "Keith! What the heck?"

"I didn't think the 'sexy assistant' should be bothered to walk."

Lance pouted. "You know what?" Keith had thrown him, teased him, and threatened him with microwave taquitos. "I'm breaking up with you."

Keith made a quick trip to the kitchen, then came back with two plates full of spaghetti. "Well," He sat next to Lance and put one plate on the coffee table. He held a fork up. "Then you wouldn't get dinner."

Lance's eyes perked up, and he turned to look at Keith.

"Open up." Lance complied, and Keith slid the fork in between his lips. "Good?"

Lance moaned. "You're the best."

"Rethinking the break up?" Keith asked, and handed the fork to Lance.

Lance let his head fall onto Keith's shoulder. "Yes."

"Good. I'm not living with Shiro again."

Lance giggled. "I hope not."

Keith shoved a forkful of noodles into his mouth. Not really bothering to chew, he rubbed Lance's hair. "Hurry up and eat. I've got plans for tonight."

Lance gasped. "Oooh, Mr. Mystery has a plan."

Keith gulped and guided Lance's hand to his plate. "Eat."

Lance giggled and fumbled around. “What could Mr. Mystery have planned for me 8:30 at night?” Lance raised suggestive eyebrows in Keith's direction, but it was ruined when the noodles he was trying to eat fell off his fork. Eating spaghetti had never been his strong suit, but Keith was there to help him when he missed or pushed noodles off his plate. Keith finished before him, and soon he was running around trying to get 'stuff' for wherever they were going.

It took a while, but Lance finished, and Keith was pulling him into his lap and dabbing sauce off of him.

Lance giggled, because he knew that Keith didn't use water when he did this. "Keith."

"Lance."

"This is disgusting."

"You didn't seem to mind my spit last night."

Lance blushed. That was below the belt. "Oh, whatever."

Keith smirked, and gave Lance a final dab before standing. He asked, "You ready?"

"How can I be ready when I don't know where we're going?"

Keith hummed and threw the napkin away. “Grab my hand."

Lance's fingers moved around, up his shoulder and to his wrist, and intertwined with Keith's. Keith smiled and stood, taking Lance with him. "Just keep with me."

"You got my cane?"

"I don't think you'll need it-,"

Lance frowned. "Remember last time you said that?"

"-but I have it anyway." Keith deadpanned. Yes, he remembered. That wasn't a pleasant memory. “I don’t want a repeat.”

Lance giggled. “Oh? That was like, the best day ever.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “For you.”

“You know it, babe.”

“God, stop saying that.”

Lance stuck his tongue out, and squinted an eye. “Shush Keith. I’m trying to figure out if you’re naked yet.”

Keith groaned. “You think I’m just trying to get laid?”

“Yes.”

What a blatant way to put it.

“No.”

Lance whined. “Dang it. I was going to like, totally seduce you, man.”

“You’re delusional.”

“What, am I not-?”

“If you say sexy one more time tonight, I will drive you to Shiro’s house and leave you there.”

“That’s what you think. Shiro’s on firehouse duty tonight.”

“I know. You’ll be stuck without anyone there.” Keith quietly took Lance’s other hand and started to pull him forward. “Imagine how cold it will be.”

“If you do that, I will never forgive you.”

“Not even if I took you to the beach?”

“Maybe.” Lance looked happy. He let Keith help him put on a jacket, making sure that any and every intimate touch went noticed. He wiggled his hips when Keith kissed him, and made jokes about water. Then, as Keith started to unlock the door, it hit him.

Lance gasped. “No way.”

Keith kissed his forehead, softly, with a peaceful expression. “It sounded fun.”

Lance star to get excited. “No way, no way, no way. Did you bring the towels?”

“Yes.”

Lance paused. “But I don’t have my swimsuit.”

“It’s in the car. I figured that you wouldn’t want to sit in a car for three hours in a swim trunks.”

“Oh my god. Keith! What did I do to deserve you? You are the  _ best!” _

Keith pulled him out into the hallway. “Thanks.”

“What, where’s the ‘I know’?”

Keith couldn’t help it, he pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, short and sweet and to the point. Keith pulled back. “Don’t have one.”

Lance blinked. His face was flushed, and came a little more pliantly when Keith pulled, which of course made Keith smirk.

“O-Okay.”

Keith let Lance sleep during the car ride.

He could have used the company, and if Keith was being honest, he was exhausted. His job at the fire station was tiring, and coming home to take care of Lance only added onto that. But Keith adored Lance, it was what he signed up for when he became Lance’s boyfriend, and Keith wanted to spoil him. Besides, the way Lance curled in his chair when he slept was adorable. In no means was Lance a pretty sleeper, he drooled and snored a little, but Keith couldn't help but love the small noises Lance made as he slept.

Keith expected Lance to sleep for the entire car ride. Lance was tired too, he had challenged Keith to dance-offs and I Spy (that’s ended well), not to mention practically screamed  _ ‘thank you’, ‘I love you so much’  _ and flirted with him throughout the entire car ride.

_ “Anyone tell you you’ve got one shell of a body?” _

_ “Are you an octopus? ‘Cause you definitely octopi my thoughts.” _

_ “Woah, is that a pearl?”  _ Lance kissed his cheek.  _ “No, just you.” _

_ “I’ll show you my tan lines if you show me yours.” _

_ “You’re so hot, the sun must be jealous.” _

Keith scoffed at the last one. “It’s the middle of night. The moon will be out.” 

Lance giggled. “Oh yea?” He slid his fingers up Keith’s arm, surprisingly smoothly. “Nobody else?”

Keith looked at him fromt the corner of his eye. “Stop. I really don’t have any plans tonight, except swimming.”

Lance pouted. “Damn.”

“Would you like me to turn around?”

“No!” Lance latched onto Keith’s arm. “Don’t you dare.”

Keith chuckled. “Are you sure? I could just,” He tilted the steering wheel a little, but lost control and they swerved. It didn’t get out of control, but it was enough for Lance to shriek, which of course made everything  _ so much better. _

So, yeah, he expected a quiet car ride, but that wasn’t how it went.

Keith knew that Lance was starting to wake up, when he started murmuring in Spanish. He was used to Lance speaking in his sleep, and a lot of that included Spanish phrases, but it was only when Lance started really talking fast, he knew that he was waking up.

Often, when Lance woke up, he didn’t know where he was. Without sight to ground him, and just the simple fact that Lance was  _ a really heavy sleeper,  _ waking up sometimes involved thrashing around, or just a lot of confusion. This was one of those times. Lance’s eyes fluttered, and he let out a sigh. But something wasn’t right. He sat up, arms fumbling around, trying to find something familiar. Where was he? Why wasn’t he in bed? “Keith? Keith?”

Keith knew what to do. He quietly reached out to where Lance’s arms were flailing, and took his hand. “Shh, baby. I’m right here.” He rubbed his thumb over Lance’s knuckles, and tentatively brought it to his mouth to kiss it. “You’re okay.”

Lance relaxed. “Keith? Where-?”

“I’m taking you to the beach, remember?”

Lance blinked,  _ no, he didn’t remember,  _ but Keith gave him some time, and it came back.

“Oh! Yea!” Lance swiveled around to his direction. He reached his other hand out, and,  _ yeah, there was Keith.  _ “How long was I out?”

Keith looked at the clock on the dashboard. “Almost two hours. About fifteen minutes left. We’re close.”

Lance sighed. “I’m sorry I slept for so long.”

“Hey.” Keith rubbed Lance’s knuckles. “It’s okay. I kind of enjoyed the quiet.”

Lance gasped. “Babe!”

Keith chuckled. “Don’t take it personally.”

Lance whined. “My boyfriend hates me.”

Keith squeezed his hand. “Yes. I loathe you. It’s my secret.”

Lance huffed. “I knew the spaghetti was a lie.”

Keith moved their hands to Lance's thigh. "How do you know it was spaghetti? I could have lied about that too."

Lance put a hand over his mouth. "Disgusting. I knew it tasted funny."

"Beetles are my secret ingredient."

Lance sighed. "Well, damn."

Keith smiled. "I know."

Lance bit his lip, then used his free hand to feel around for Keith's shoulder. "Can I kiss you? I know you hate me, but," Lance giggled. "I guess I fell in love with a monster."

Keith chuckled. "Oh?"

Lance ran his hands through his hair, because he knew what that did to Keith. "Mhm." He winked. “He’s got a mullet, and this really high puberty-voice-,”

Keith let go of Lance’s hand and hit him in the shoulder.

That didn’t stop Lance. “Yeah, his voice cracks  _ all the time,  _ sometimes I really wonder if he’s actually twenty-,”

Keith rolled his eyes, and gently pulled the car to a stop. Lance didn’t seem to notice.

"-and he sounds like this one dude from the Walking Dead, I can’t believe that I’m dating him-,”

Keith’s hands drifted away from the steering wheel, to the dashboard, and finally hovering above Lance’s face.

Lance was completely oblivious. “But he’s so nice, and he takes me places, and doesn’t mind doing all the work at home because he’s so amazing, and even though he’s super tired with his job at the fire station, he always comes home and takes care of me, because…” Lance’s hands found Keith’s shoulder, and trailed to his hands. “Keith?”

Keith’s breath caught in his throat. Lance was sitting in a patch of light, from the moon or a lamppost, he had no idea, but it gave Lance an angelic look. He had taken Keith’s right hand in his hands, and oh, oh god, it was enough to slay a man. Because if Keith was totally honest, he was dead. Gone. In hell, because Lance was an angel and demons weren’t allowed to love heaven.

Keith placed two hands on Lance’s face, using the hand that wasn’t being held by Lance to stroke his cheekbones.

“I love you.” They both said at the same time.

Lance giggled, and Keith was sure he was going to cry he was so happy.

Keith was an orphan, he’d never really known love before Lance. Most of the time, all Keith could do was watch Lance shine, and shine, and shine. So he kissed him, because he had no idea what else to do.

Keith kissing him only made Lance laugh harder, so Keith decided, that,  _ no  _ , he couldn’t laugh when Keith was literally trying to pour his feelings out to his boyfreind. Lance owned a little part of Keith’s soul, and as long as he treated it gently, Keith didn’t want it back because he knew it would be painful. Keith pressed harder, his hands moving from Lance’s face to his hair. Hair that was so soft, it made Keith groan a little.

Now that Lance had a hand free, fingers moved up Keith’s chest, and down to his hips. Keith moved, suddenly, getting up to his knees so that Lance could have an easier time reaching. Lance pulled him forward, which was  _ oops,  _ a mistake, because it made Keith fall ontop of him.

Lance pulled away, laughing loudly, because  _ holy shit.  _ Keith blinked, admittedly a little dazed, and tried to get up and move, but Lance pulled him back down. “Where are you gonna go, prettyboy?”

Keith sighed dreamily and put his face to Lance’s chest. “We’re here.”

Lance gasped. “Really?”

Keith nodded.

Lance laughed. “But you wanna stay here?”

Keith groaned and sat up on his forearms, “No. Come on, let’s go.”

Lance giggled. “Oh, do I get to watch you change?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Lance stuck his tongue out. “Are you gonna watch me change?”

Keith exhaled. “No.”

Lance kissed his nose. “Just testing you.”

-

Keith held Lance close, carefully helping him down the rocky path with one hand, and trying not to fall down with the other.

To say it was dark here was an understatement. The moon was almost full, but the path down to the beach was covered in trees, and blocked out all light. Lance had his head on Keith’s shoulder with his arms around his waist, humming and sighing contentedly whenever Keith kissed his head. He had no idea that Keith was fumbling around, just trying to stay upright and not fall off a pretty good sized cliff.

Finally, many cuts and thorns later, they made it to the beach.

Lance knew immediately, when the sand squirmed in between his toes. He let out an excited squeal, shaking Keith’s shoulders and hugging him for all he was worth.

_ “Oh my god, oh my god, Keith, I love you, I love you so much-,” _

Keith laughed, and gave him a little push, telling him to go.  From there, Lance let out a  _ “Yeet!”  _ and ran to the ocean.  Keith had stood back and watched, laughing, a light blush on his cheeks. Keith carefully set the towels on the beach, glad that there was no one to fight them for space. It was an added bonus, but the real reason Keith had come this late at night was so that Lance didn’t have to wear his glasses. Lance wore them so that the sun couldn’t hurt his eyes, and it usually freaked people out when he didn’t look them in the eye. Keith didn’t mind. It just meant that Lance couldn’t see him when he started.

He hissed when he sat down, as sand got stuck in a particularly large cut on his knee. He could only imagine what that would feel like if salt got in it.

“Keith!” Crap. “Come out here with me!” Speak of the devil.

Keith cringed. “Hold on!”

He stood, putting the bag he had brought with them onto the towels, so they wouldn't blow away.  Walking out to the waves was like waiting for a doctor to stab you with a needle. He knew it was coming, but he didn’t want it to happen.

Lance was waist deep in water, grinning like an idiot and waving to him.

Keith hesitantly took a step out into the water. Smaller scrapes on his feet burned, and he hissed in pain.

“Keith!”

“I’m coming, Lance!” He took another step. A wave came crashing down next to him, making him jump. But, he continued on. It was high tide, the waves were definitely powerful and made him shiver at how cold they were, but soon, his knee was submerged, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He looked up, could see Lance a little further out, about another ten feet.

Keith kept wading out, kept assuring Lance that he was coming, while he was trying not scream.

When finally,  _ finally,  _ he reached Lance, his boyfriend was grinning like all the stars in the sky had just been given to him. Keith reached for Lance’s hand, giving it a kiss, and laughing when Lance pulled him to his chest.

Keith hummed. Lance was taller than him (damn it), and he liked to gloat about it. Fingers ran through his hair. “Hey, babe.”

Keith closed his eyes. “Hey.”

Lance’s hands ran down his face, down his waist, and down to his hips. “How are you?”

A wave rolled past them making the both of them move forward slightly. “I’m great.” Keith murmured into Lance’s chest.

Lance laughed, and moved his hands so he could pick Keith up. Keith beamed, and wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips.

They kissed. “Well, I for one, am fantastic.” Lance beamed.

Keith smiled. “I love you.”

“You’ve told me.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Unless you didn’t mean it all those times before.”

“No,” Keith gripped Lance’s face between his hands. “Lance, I love you.”

_ “Dude.”  _ Lance whispered. “Stop making me want to cry, man.”  Lance kissed him. Keith gasped. In the two years they had been together, Lance had never kissed  _ him. _ Keith had kissed Lance dozens of times, but Lance’s lack of sight had hindered him from kissing first. It wasn't that Lance didn't want to, he did, but he just, never had.

Lance pulled back, leaving Keith breathless. “I love you too.”

Keith sucked in air in big gulps, like a fish out of water, the threat of pain in his knee the only thing keeping him from falling out of Lance’s arms. “You… You…”

“Dude. I’ve told you that, like a million times.”

Keith swayed. “You kissed me.”

“I thought it would be a good change.”

That’s it. Keith was dead. Death by boyfriend.

Lance grounded him, pulling his hands off of Keith’s hips to his face. “Babe?”

Keith shuddered.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank god, I thought I’d killed you.”

“You did.”

“What?” Lance laughed.

“I’m dead. You killed me.”

Lance cackled. “Yes! Finally! Top Keith is finally below me!”

Keith buried his head back into Lance’s neck. “Stop.”

“No way.” Lance started to back up, going into deeper water. There were no rocks on this beach, it was strictly for tourists, but backing up was still dangerous with the waves. They could knock you right off your feet. Luckily, Lance had a good sense of rhythm, and was able to brace himself whenever he felt a wave.

Keith kept his nose in Lance’s neck, still trying to comprehend what just happened. The rational part of his brain was screaming, _“It was just a kiss, what’s wrong with you?”_ but the more lovesick part of him was chanting _“He loves me, he loves me, he loves me,_ ** _holy fuck he’s in love with me_** _.”_ , which was even less rational, because Lance had said those words dozens of times, and it hadn’t ever made him feel quite like this. Another part of him was telling him he was in pain, because his knee and and every other part of him except the top of his chest was covered with water. On top of that, a fourth part of him was yelling that he should twist Lance around and drag him back to the beach so he could propose to this beautiful boy. Lance giggled when the ends of Keith’s hair got wet and started to float around them. “Woah, what is that?”

Keith sighed. “It’s my hair.”

Lance laughed. “Is your  _ mullet  _ wet?”

Keith nodded.

Lance shrieked. “Oh my god, it feels so weird!”

Keith chuckled softly. “Yeah.”

Lance spun them in a circle. Water was up to Keith’s neck now, and Lance was practically carrying him. “Are you okay?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded, face pressed against Lance’s shoulder. “Yeah, you just surprised me.”

Lance pinched his brow. “Really? Why?”

“I…” Keith sighed. “Did I ever tell you, about my dad?”

Lance paused. “Um, no.”

Keith bit his lip. He hadn’t told anyone this story. Not Shiro, not anyone at the firestation, and definitely not Lance. “When I was little, my dad... “ He closed his eyes. “My dad was awesome. He loved me, was interested in me, and made up for my mom’s absence. He told me he loved me every day, and you know, I was a kid, it didn’t mean much to me.” Keith shivered. “Then…” He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. “We lived in a little shack in the desert, just the two of us. Because my mom was gone, the government gave us little checks to keep us afloat, right? But, uh, one day, they came to check on us, and said that my dad couldn’t keep me anymore, not in this house. We didn’t have enough money to buy a new one, so my dad left me with the agents. I didn’t ever see him again.”

Lance choked.

“And, every night for years, I would have the same dream. Me, waking up in our old house, and my dad, asking if I wanted to catch up with him.” Tears started to fall. “He would tell me my mom was coming, and that I only had to wait a little longer, but she never did show up.” Tears came fast and hot, pouring down his face and into the ocean, and mixing with Lance’s. “It broke me. I didn’t ever want to hear someone say ‘I love you’ again. I got in trouble, and that’s when Shiro found me, a college dropout, and took me to work at the firestation.”

Keith could hear Lance’s heartbeat. It soothed him, made him feel safe.

“And then I met you.”

“Me.” Lance breathed.

“I fell so hard, Lance.” Keith brushed his fingertips over Lance’s chest.

“Me.”

Keith nodded. “I love you.”

Lance took a shaky breath in. “You love me.”

Keith smiled. “I do.”

Lance swayed. “Um, uh…” He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing. “Let’s go back to the beach.”

Keith breathed out.

“Yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
